winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Labyrinth Chapter 3
Chapter 3 of The Labyrinth. Note: This page belongs to Rose Maiden 829. Please don't steal or copy. Don't change anything without my permission. Thank you! Rating: This story contains some violence and darkness that may be unsuitable for young children. If you are under 13, please ask your parents before reading. Thank you! Chapter The girl sat by her window, her mind dull and empty. How long had it been? A week? A few days? A couple of hours? She could vaguely remember someone commanding her--no ''begging her to unlock her door several times but she had refused. '' Her hair was a fright, and, as for her clothes, well, she couldn't remember when she had last changed them. Not that it mattered. In fact, ''nothing ''mattered to her now. '' ''Reality had vanished that day, she was living in a dream now. The very idea of life outside of the dream seemed unimportant. Though she did eat and drink when she felt like it (which wasn't often), she did it in that distant, dream-like manner. She heard a voice in the back of her mind that was louder than the others. It threatened to pull her out of the dream. "Kat?" She heard, "Katty, are you in there?" It was stronger now. The girl struggled to keep the voice from getting deeper into her mind. "Kat, please! Please let me in! I have to see you! Mama and Eddy... they... won't listen to me. Please! Oh, Katheryn..." '' ''The girl breathed a sigh of relief when at last the voice went silent. '' ''But it was short lived. '' ''The voice was replaced with heart-broken sobbing and "Katheryn! Katheryn, please!". Slowly gathering her strength, or, what was left of her strength, the girl lifelessly stood up and walked over towards the door. She did it slowly, for it felt like she was walking through water rather than air. When at last she reached the door, she took a deep breath, and opened it. A young girl, just 11 years old (though she looked about 9) stood in the doorway, tears dripping down her face. The black mourning dress she wore made her normally bright, cheerful blue eyes look dark and sorrowful. Her soft, blonde hair was braided and rested on her shoulders. Her pearl-pink lips quivered as she struggled to stop crying. The sight of Amelia looking so sad and pitiful instantly pulled the girl, Katheryn, out of her dream. '' ''All the stress, the pain, the weariness, and yes, even the denial was at last released from her heart. And Katheryn cried. She accepted it now. She knew what had happened even though she had tried to block it out, tried to forget. And it hurt. More than anything she had ever felt, this hurt the most. The King, her father... Daddy... was gone. Chapter 3 ~Elizabeth's POV~ "...so we took her to the school nurse, Ms. Ofelia, and she says this girl collapsed from mental exaustion." I was sitting in a chair just a few feet from the girl's bed talking to my boyfriend, Jackson. Jackson is so sweet! Super romantic, kind, but... I guess her can be a little over protective. "Mental exaustion?" Jackson asked skeptically. "Yeah. She's not physically hurt, she's just worn out in her mind. Ofelia thinks that she must have been under a lot of stress." I shifted my position. A couple of hours ago I had volunteed to take the first shift of watching over the girl so someone would be with her once she woke up and, unfortunately, my legs were starting to feel stiff and sore. "And she was just lying out in the middle of the woods?" Jackson continued. I could tell he was starting to get concerned. "Yeah, it was really weird. It was like she had been put there or something." Jackson sighed heavily. Uh oh, ''I thought, Here comes the lecture.'' "I don't like this. Listen, Elizabeth, be careful. You have no idea who this girl is; she could be dangerous." "I don't think she's dangerous, Jackson," I said gently, "but there's definitely something about her. And I feel like she needs our help." "Can you just promise me one thing?" "What?" "Don't do anything dumb." "Jackson!" "I'm serious! Look, I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" "I can take care of myself." "Please, Elizabeth?" "Jackson, listen-" "Just promise." "Okay, I promise."I said quickly. I glanced over at the girl. She was stiring. "Jackson? I'm really sorry but I have to go." Jackson sighed again. "Okay. Keep me posted." "I will. Love you!" "Love you, too." Click! I stood up and walked over to the girl, stretching my sore limbs. She appeared to be sleeping badly and would mumble something every now and then. It wasn't until she got louder that I realised she had been repeating the same name, Amy, over and over again. Suddenly she cried, "Amy! Listen to me! Don't fall asleep in the Labyrinth! If you do, you'll never wake up! Do you hear me? You will never wake up! Amy? AMY?!" The girl screamed and started thrashing about. I tried waking her, but that seemed to make whatever nightmare she was having worse. I decided to try something else. I carefully climbed onto the bed and put my arms around her mumbling, "Shh, it's okay, no one will hurt you." I hoped my words would reach her in her dreams. After a few moments her cries ceased and she opened her eyes. Not quite fully awake, she looked at me with confusion. I got off the bed and smiled at her. "Hello, I'm Elizabeth. Are you feeling better?" The girl looked just as confused as before so I explained. "We found you unconscious out in the woods and brought you here. You're not hurt, thank goodness, but I imagine you'll still be tired for a few days. This is Alfea, by the way, the College for Fairies." The girl sighed and closed her eyes. "Yes," she whispered, "this is Alfea. I can see it clearly." "Maybe you'd like to meet with our Headmistress," I said. "No matter what trouble you're in, she can definitly help!" "Yes!" the girl cried. "I must speak with her! I must speak with Faragonda!" "She's not far, I'll go get her for y-" Before I could finish my sentence, the girl lept out of bed and dashed out the door. I stood there, shocked for several minutes. Well, at least until Ruby came in. "You can take a break now, Elizabeth," she said. "It's my turn." She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that the bed was empty. "Hey, where's the girl?" I pointed towards the door. "She went to find Faragonda." Ruby grabbed my hand and pulled my out of the room. "Well come on! We have to get the others and see what this is all about!" Characters Fairies *Elizabeth *Ruby *Katheryn Supporting Characters *Amelia Boyfriends *Jackson Trivia TBA Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Rose Maiden 829